Going Home Again
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Rachel is unhappy in Paris but will going home again mean finding her happiness? AU R&R Fic. Chapter 10 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1: Its No New York

This is an AU fic. It takes place 2 years after the series finale. Rachel never got off the plane she and Emma have been living in Paris for 2 years. Emma is now 4 years old. Rachel is engaged. Chandler and Monica still live in Westchester with 2 year old twins Jack and Erica. Monica is 5 months pregnant (Yeah, yeah I know she's always preggers in my fics but oh well that's the way I like it lol) Phoebe and Mike are married with a 1 year old son Michael Joseph. Ross still lives in his apartment and has been dating someone for awhile now. Joey has become famous in LA. They've all kept in touch except for Rachel they haven't seen or heard from her in almost 2 years.

Disclaimer: All Friends, Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. Pierre and Sara are mine.

Title: Going Home Again

Rated: PG-13

Summery: Rachel is unhappy in Paris but will going home again mean finding her happiness?

Chapter 1: Its No New York

Rachel sat in her big cushy office with a view of the Eiffel Tower. She looked at the designs on her desk for the new fall line. She sighed softly. She had a great job with a great office. She made good money, more than she ever had in the states. She had a great flat where she lived with her handsome French fiancee but she wasn't happy. She glanced at a photo on her desk. It was of her and the five bestfriend she left behind 2 years ago.

She thought about them all the time. She thought about Monica and Chandler chasing after tow 2 year olds. She thought about Phoebe wondering if she had kids yet. She thought about Joey the big star probably dating all those hot actresses in LA, but most of all she thought about Ross. She never stopped loving him. She still remembered the look on his face when she got on the plane. Leaving him behind was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Everytime she looked at Emma she saw Ross.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see her assistant. "Mme. Green votre fiancée est au téléphone (Ms. Green your fiancee is on the phone)" she said. "Merci Sara (Thank You Sara)" Rachel answered picking up the phone. She sighed as she listened to Pierre complain that she was working too late and that she needed to come home and deal with her disobeying daughter. She told him she had to go and hung up. She knew Emma wasn't being bad Pierre didn't want to deal with her. When they first got engaged he has tried to get her to send Emma to live with Ross but she refused to do it.

Rachel sighed sadly. Pierre didn't make her happy anymore. He'd changed since they first started dating a year ago. He had started getting aggressive toward her, yelling at her when she worked late and didn't have time to make dinner and he would yell at Emma for making messes and disturbing him. Once Rachel has yelled at him for yelling at Emma and he hit her. It was then that she realized leaving New York was a big mistake. She knew if she'd stayed with Ross he'd never hurt her or Emma the way Pierre had. She often thought of leaving but she didn't know if she still had her friends or anything else in New York.

Rachel closed up her office for the night and headed home. When she arrived she could hear Emma crying inside. She opened the door and went in. Emma was curled in the corner Pierre blocking her from moving. "Pierre!" Rachel screamed "Diable sont vous faisant!(What the hell are you doing)" she yelled. "Punissant Emma pour faire un désordre(punishing Emma for making a mess)" he yelled. "Mommy!" Emma cried reaching for Rachel. She reached for Emma but that only made Pierre angrier. "Elle doit aller! (she has to go)" he spat out. "Allez à l'enfer! (Go to hell) she screamed pushing him out of they way so she could reach Emma.

"Vous chienne stupide! (you stupid bitch" Pierre screamed slapping Rachel hard across the face. Rachel put her hand to her face tears filling her eyes. "Venu ici! (Come here)" he growled grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. She saw the anger in his eyes. He was angrier than she'd seen him. He started to drag her over to the sofa. She tried to pull away but he was too strong. He threw her down on the sofa pinning her down. She looked up at him and then over at her daughter in the corner. "Svp Pierre, pas devant Emma (Please Pierre not in from of Emma" she pleaded with a shaky voice. "Ferme-la! (Shut up)" he yelled slapping her again. He preceded to have his way with Rachel while Emma looked on in horror.

Later that night after Pierre has fallen asleep Rachel packed up some things for her and Emma. After what Pierre did to her and Emma tonight she knew she had to leave, she had to go back to New York. She made her way to her daughter's room. She glanced at her reflection in the hallway mirror. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the bruises on her face and wrists. She brushed the tears away and got her sleepy daughter form her bed. "mommy" Emma whimpered "She its okay sweeite" she whispered. "Where we going" the little girl asked. "We're going to go visit aunt Monica and uncle Chandler" Rachel whispered. "Yay New York" she said "Can we see daddy too" Emma asked. Rachel just gave a little nod as they quietly left the house and climbed into a cab. Truth was she didn't know if Ross or any of the gang would want to see her. She hoped they would because she need them now more then ever.

Chapter 2: Welcome Home...Rach returns to New York and on the Bings door step will she be welcome, and what happens when she sees?? Coming Soon!!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's a new Ross and Rach fic. I know it doesn't seem like it yet but believe me it will be! I've had this idea for awhile and finally decided to go for it! I hope you all like it especially my two favorite Lobster fans yes you Rosie and Tenniel! Please read and review! Thanxs!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

This is an AU fic. It takes place 2 years after the series finale. Rachel never got off the plane she and Emma have been living in Paris for 2 years. Emma is now 4 years old. Rachel is engaged. Chandler and Monica still live in Westchester with 2 year old twins Jack and Erica. Monica is 5 months pregnant (Yeah, yeah I know she's always preggers in my fics but oh well that's the way I like it lol) Phoebe and Mike are married with a 1 year old son Michael Joseph. Ross still lives in his apartment and has been dating someone for awhile now. Joey has become famous in LA. They've all kept in touch except for Rachel they haven't seen or heard from her in almost 2 years.

Disclaimer: All Friends, Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. Pierre and Sara are mine.

Title: Going Home Again

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Rachel yawned and opened her eyes. She looked out the plane's window. The familiar New York city skyline was in view. She was happy to be home but she was also nervous. She hadn't been back to New York since she moved to Paris and she hadn't seen or talked to any of the gang since then. She sighed sadly. She wished she'd never left but there was nothing she could do to change that no matter how much she wished she could.

The plane landed at Newark Airport. Rachel took Emma's hand as they exited the plane and made their way inside the airport terminal to get their luggage. Rachel sighed softly as she looked around. The last time she'd been there was the last time she saw Ross. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about it.

**Flashback** _"Don't go." Ross said. "What?" Rachel asked sure she'd heard wrong. "Please, please stay with me. I am so in love with you. Please, don't go." He said his eyes getting teary. "Oh my God." Rachel whispered in surprise._

"_I know, I know. I shouldn't have waited 'till now to say it, but I'm.. That was stupid, okay? I'm sorry, but I'm telling you now. I love you. Do not get on this plane." he said "Hey, hey. I know you love me. I know you do." He added "I - I have to get on the plane." she whispered. "No, you don't." Ross said starting to cry. "Yes, I do." Rachel said starting to cry too. "No, you don't." Ross whispered_

"_They're waiting for me, Ross. I can't do this right now, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She cried softly. "Rachel?" Ross said more tears filling his eyes. "I'm so sorry." She cried as she turned and left._

Rachel wiped the tears that wet her cheeks. "Mommy why you crying" Emma asked when she looked up and saw her mommy's tears. "I'm just glad to be home sweeite" she whispered "I really missed it" she said not telling her daughter the real reason for her tears. "Oh okay" she said "Did I live here too mommy" she asked. Rachel nodded "You sure did" she said "You were born here" Emma's eyes lit up "Cool" she giggled "Why didn't you name me Apple" the little girl asked. "Why would I do that" she asked. "Well that's what Gwyneth Paltrow named her baby after New York or the big apple" she giggled. Rachel laughed "Where on earth did you get that from" she asked "From tv" she grinned. Rachel laughed at her too smart for her age daughter as she hailed a cab.

Rachel and Emma got into the cab. She smiled as the cab went past her old neighborhood. She pointed out Central Perk, her old apartment and the Bloomingdales where she once worked to Emma. When she saw Ross's building her eyes filed with tears. She quickly brushed them away. The cab continued through the city and into the quiet suburb of Westchester. It pulled up to its destination. A beautiful two story home. Rachel had only seen the house twice. She saw the outside of it when she and Phoebe followed Chandler there thinking he was having an affair and then weeks later Chandler and Monica had brought them all up there to see the house. She got her luggage from the cab took Emma's hand and started towards the front door.

The Bing household was buzzing with activity as it was most days. Monica was busy chasing Erica trying to dress her and Chandler was doing the same with Jack. The doorbell rang. "Door!" Jack squealed running towards the door in just a diaper. Chandler groaned as he chased after his son. The bell rung again. "Door!" the toddler squealed standing on his tiptoes trying his hardest to reach the door knob. "Oh no you don't" Chandler said picking him up. He opened the door. He was shocked to see who was standing at his door.

As soon as Rachel saw Chandler standing there holding one of his children she began to cry softly. "Hi Chandler" she whispered. He'd never seen Rachel like this before. She looked so tired and there were bruises on her face and arms. "Oh my God Rach" he whispered hugging her. She hugged him back starting to cry harder. He broke the hug to help Rachel get her stuff inside. He smiled when he saw Emma. "Hey sunshine" he said. "I can't believe how big you've gotten" She hid behind her mommy's legs. "Its okay honey that's your uncle Chandler" Rachel whispered. She slowly came out. She looked at Chandler and smiled. "Hi" she said "mommy says you know a lot of jokes." He laughed "Yeah I guess I do" he said.

"Chandler!" Monica shouted as she made her way downstairs "What are you doing sown here you're suppose to be" she stopped in mid sentence when she saw her bestfriend standing there beside her husband. "Rachel" she asked making sure she wasn't seeing things. Tears filled Rachel eyes when she saw her bestfriend coming down the stairs with a little belly poking out. She gave a little nod and before she knew it they were hugging each outer tightly crying together. Emma tugged on her leg. "Mommy who's the fat lady you're hugging.

Rachel broke the hug and smiled through her tears. "Sweeite she's your aunt Monica and she's not fat I think she's pregnant" she said looking at Monica who was smiling. "What's pregnant" Emma asked. "It means there's a baby in my tummy" Monica explained. "Ooh that's cool" Emma giggled. Monica looked at her bestfriend and noticed the bruises on her face. "My God honey what happened" she asked. Rachel looked at Emma "Sweeite why don't you go over and play with your cousins" she said softly pointing to the two toddlers playing with some toys in the other room in view but far enough away so they couldn't hear the adults. "Okay" she said running over to play.

Monica, Chandler and Rachel sat down on the sofa. "Okay Rach what's going on" Monica asked. She took a deep breath. "Well"...

Chapter 3: The Truth About Paris...Rachel tells Monica and Chandler about the last two years in Paris and why she's come Soon!!

Authors Note: Hello Children. Here's the second chapter! FriendsHolic thanks so much for telling me about the translator! I can't believe they're wrong LOL I may need to use French for future chapters so I don't know what I'll use now LOL I know Ross hasn't been around yet but believe me he will be! J Tenniel is this update soon enough for you or are you gonna come kick my ass? I must warn you I have the power of Unagi! Haha. Hey Rosie! You know that the Lobsters and of course Mondler will always be or end up being together! So don't worry! Thanx for reading and please review! Thanx!


	3. Chapter 3: The Thruth About Paris

This is an AU fic. It takes place 2 years after the series finale. Rachel never got off the plane she and Emma have been living in Paris for 2 years. Emma is now 4 years old. Rachel is engaged. Chandler and Monica still live in Westchester with 2 year old twins Jack and Erica. Monica is 5 months pregnant (Yeah, yeah I know she's always preggers in my fics but oh well that's the way I like it lol) Phoebe and Mike are married with a 1 year old son Michael Joseph. Ross still lives in his apartment and has been dating someone for awhile now. Joey has become famous in LA. They've all kept in touch except for Rachel they haven't seen or heard from her in almost 2 years.

Disclaimer: All Friends, Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. Pierre and Sara are mine.

Title: Going Home Again

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 3: The Truth About Paris

Monica, Chandler and Rachel sat down on the sofa. "Okay Rach what's going on" Monica asked. She took a deep breath. "Well about 2 months after I moved to Paris I met a really great guy he's a photographer" she said. Monica was surprised that Rachel had moved on so quickly after leaving Ross but she remained silent. "Pierre was really sweet and he was good to Emma and I but then after we got engaged" Monica had to say something "Engaged! You're engaged" she asked. Rachel nodded. "I was" she said "But like I said he changed, he became aggressive and violent yelling at Emma and I and hitting me" she whispered.

Chandler looked at her "Was it him Rach" he asked "Did he put those bruises on you" he asked. Rachel nodded as tears filled her eyes again. "I...I came home from work last night to find him yelling at Emma" she said "I yelled at him and he... he got really mad he hit me and then dragged me over to the sofa he uh... he" she broke down unable to say anymore. "Emma, she...she saw the whole thing" she sobbed. Chandler put his arm around her holding her close much like he did when Monica was upset. Rachel was like a little sister to him and to hear what she and Emma had been through angered him.

Monica looked over at the kids she saw her niece looking at her mother tears running down her small face. She looked back at her bestfriend crying in her husband's arms. "Honey I'm gonna take the kids in the kitchen" she whispered. He nodded and watched his wife get up with her hand resting on her belly as she walked over to the kids. "I...I shouldn't have left" Rachel sobbed in Chandler's arms. He was shocked to hear her say that. "Don't say that Rach you had to leave it wasn't safe for you and Emma to stay there" he whispered. 'N...no Chandler I...I mean New York I...I should have stayed" she cried. "I know" he said softly. "but that's in the past" he whispered "All that matters is you're here now, you're back where you belong" he said. "Thank you Chandler" she whispered hugging him.

In the kitchen Erica and Jack were sitting in their highchairs happily eating some chocolate chip cookies. Emma sat at the table with her aunt. She sighed sadly pushing the cookies around on her plate. "What's wrong sweeite don't you like chocolate chip cookies" she asked. Emma nodded "They're my favorite but I'm not very hungry" she whispered. She sat there quietly for a minute "He was mean aunt Monica" she suddenly blurted out. "He hit mommy and pushed her on the couch he...he ripped her clothes and made her cry" she cried crawling into Monica's lap the best she could with her pregnant belly.

Monica was shocked and a little surprised by Emma's outburst . Tears filled her eyes as she tried to calm her crying niece. "Shh its okay sweeite" she whispered softly to the small child clinging to her. She never met Rachel's fiancee but she already knew she hated him and she never hated anyone before. There was people she didn't like, like Janice and Kathy she didn't hate them even though they both broke Chandler's heart, but Pierre she hated. She hated him for what he put her bestfriend and her little niece through.

Rachel had finally calmed down a little. She looked at Chandler "I'm so sorry" she whispered "For what" he asked "For bringing my problems here when you have a family to take care of" she whispered. Chandler nodded "You and Emma are part of that family Rach" She was so touched by his words "Really, even though I abandoned you guys for two years" He got up and took her hand helping her up. He led her to the fireplace. On the mantel were several pictures. She was surprised to see many of them had her in them. "You've always been here Rach and not just in pictures but in our hearts too" She smiled for the first time since she arrived "You guys were always in my heart too" she said "I really missed you" she said "Jokes and all" she added

Chandler smiled "Well now that you're back you can hear all my new jokes" he grinned. "Oh no " Rachel teased. "I did not think this through" she joked. Chandler laughed. "Come on we'll take your stuff up to Joey's room then we'll have some of Mon's famous chocolate chip cookies." Rachel shook her head. "So he really has his own room huh" He nodded. "Yeah and if he had his way there'd be a swing in there" he giggled "Eww" she cringed. "gross" she said. "I know" he said as they walked into Joey's room. Rachel laughed "Okay you've been with Monica too long you starting to sound like her" Chandler laughed.

Ross walked up to his sister's front door. He let himself in like he often did. "Mon, Chandler" he called as he walked in. He heard whispered in the kitchen. He walked in and saw Monica comforting a small child. "Mon" Ross questioned. Monica was surprised to see Ross. "Uh hey bro." she said "Who's that" he asked pointing to the child in her arms. Emma looked over at the man. She smiled she knew who he was she'd seen many pictures of him. "Daddy!" she squealed jumping off her aunt's lap and running into her father's arms. "Oh my God Emma, sweeite" he said hugging her. "I missed you daddy" she cried "I missed you too honey" he was about to ask Monica what was going on when he heard two familiar voices one was his brother in law and the other was a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

Chandler and Rachel entered the kitchen. Rachel froze when she saw Ross standing there holding their daughter. He stood there frozen too.

Chapter 4: A Lost Love Returns...What will happen between Ross and Rachel? what will they say to each other? Will Ross be happy to see Rachel? Coming soon!!!

Authors Note: Hello Children! Well here's the next chapter! Is it soon enough for ya Tenniel! LoL you know I love ya! Ross will be in the next chapter! Rosie you're happy about that aren't ya! But sorry to say they don't get back together just yet! Hehe. Please read and review! Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4: A Lost Love Returns

This is an AU fic. It takes place 2 years after the series finale. Rachel never got off the plane she and Emma have been living in Paris for 2 years. Emma is now 4 years old. Rachel is engaged. Chandler and Monica still live in Westchester with 2 year old twins Jack and Erica. Monica is 5 months pregnant (Yeah, yeah I know she's always preggers in my fics but oh well that's the way I like it lol) Phoebe and Mike are married with a 1 year old son Michael Joseph. Ross still lives in his apartment and has been dating someone for awhile now. Joey has become famous in LA. They've all kept in touch except for Rachel they haven't seen or heard from her in almost 2 years.

Disclaimer: All Friends, Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. Pierre, Sara, and Carly are mine.

Title: Going Home Again

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 4: A Lost Love Returns

Chandler and Rachel entered the kitchen. Rachel froze when she saw Ross standing there holding their daughter. He stood there frozen too. "Uh hi Ross" Rachel finally whispered breaking the silence. "How uh, how have you been" she asked. Ross looked at her for a minute before leaving the kitchen with out saying a word. Chandler sighed and went after him. Rachel plopped down on the chair beside Monica. "He hates me" she said starting to cry again. "No he doesn't Rach" Monica whispered "he, well he was really hurt when you left and seeing you again after all this time was just a big shock for him." she said softly.

Chandler followed Ross out to the front porch. "Ross" he called. He turned around when he heard his brother in law call him. "What" he asked. "I...I can't go back in there if that's what you're going to say" he said softly. "So you're just going to leave with out talking to her, with out finding out why she's here, what she's been through" Chandler asked. "Wh..what do you mean? What has she been through" he asked. "I can't tell you that Ross, you need to talk to Rachel if you want to know" he said softly. Ross sighed "She left me and took my daughter with her how can I just pretend that didn't happen "he looked at Chandler. "How would you feel if Monica took the twins and left you and then two years later you walk in to my house and there she is" he asked.

"I...I never stopped loving him Mon" Rachel whispered. "I've thought about him every day for the last two years" she said "Last night when Pierre was" she paused starting to cry again "I closed my eyes and wished it was all a bad dream that I would wake up and be safe in Ross's arms" she said her tears turning to sobs. Monica scooted her chair over and wrapped her arms around her bestfriend. "I was so stupid Mon" she cried "I should have stayed here" she whimpered. "Its going to be okay Rach" Monica whispered gently rubbing her back. Rachel suddenly pulled away. "I...I shouldn't be putting you through this it...its not good for you or the baby" she set her hand on Monica's belly.

Chandler sighed softly. "Sure I'd be upset but Mon's the love of my life if she were to leave my life and then suddenly returned again I'd thank God I had a second chance I'd never let her go again" he said softly. "There isn't another chance for Rach and I, Chandler" he said "Why" he asked. "I have a girlfriend Chandler, remember Carly" he said. "Yeah but can you tell me that you don't love Rachel anymore" Chandler asked. "Of course not Chandler" he whispered "I've loved Rachel everyday for the last 18 years, I've never loved anyone the way I love her" he said. "but I do have feelings for Carly she's a great girl" he added with a sigh. Chandler nodded "Yes but you've only known Carly like 4 months, you've known Rachel all your life and she's the mother of your child"

"Don't worry about us Rach we're fine" Monica assured her. Rachel sighed sadly "I can't believe you're pregnant and I wasn't here to share the good news when you found out" she whispered. "Some bestfriend I am" a few tears filled her eyes again. Monica nodded "The first thing I said to Chandler when we found out id I can't wait to tell Rachel" she said. "Oh Mon I'm so sorry I wasn't here" she cried. Monica hugged her. "That'd okay because you're here now" she said "and hopefully you'll still be here when the newest little Bing arrives" she said patting her stomach with a little smile. Rachel nodded "I will be, I'm home for good" they hugged glad to be back together again.

Ross nodded. "I know that Chandler there's a part of my that wants to run back in there take Rachel in my arms and never let her go but when I look at her all I can think about is the night she left" he said "I broke down right there in the airport Phoebe comforted me" he whispered "I cried all the way home and I laid in bed all night just thinking about Rachel I was so messed up I couldn't even say goodbye to my sister and brother in law." Chandler set his hand on his shoulder. "We understood Ross" he said "Phoebe told us what happened and we knew you were hurting" Ross looked at him. "I...I'm sorry Chandler I just can do this okay I...I just can't talk to her yet" he started down the stairs. "Tell Emma I...I'll be back and that her daddy loves her" he said as he disappeared down the sidewalk.

Chandler sighed sadly as he went back inside. He walked into the kitchen and saw Rachel and Monica hugging. He cleared his throat and they pulled apart. "Where's Ross" Monica asked. He looked at Rachel then back at Monica. "He uh he said he couldn't stay because he had something to do" he said. "You don't have to lie Chandler" Rachel whispered "I know he left because of me, he hates me so much he can't stand to even look at me doesn't he" a few tears slid down her cheek. "No, no Rach he doesn't hate you sweeite" Chandler whispered "He's just in shock he didn't expect to see you here that's all" he said trying to reassure her. "I've known Ross since we were teenagers and I know how important you and Emma are to him Rach he'll come back" Chandler added trying his hardest to make her feel better. Rachel just nodded hoping he was right.

Ross walked into his apartment. He plopped down on the sofa. All he could think about was Rachel. A knock on the door startled him. He opened the door. A woman stood there smiling. "Hi honey" she said hugging him. "Hey" he said in response. She took his hand and led him back to the sofa. "I missed you today" she grinned kissing him. "Really" he asked. "Yeah" she smiled as she straddled him and kissed him again this time a little deeper as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When he didn't respond she pulled away and sat down beside him "Okay Ross what's wrong" she asked "Nothing" he lied. "Are you sure you seem distracted maybe even a little sad." She said. He couldn't tell her that the woman he was still madly in love with had suddenly come back into his life. He couldn't tell her that while she kissed him all he could think about was Rachel He looked at her "I'm fine Carly" he answered.

Later that night Ross sat up in bed wide awake. He looked at Carly sleeping beside him. Earlier that night when they were having sex all Ross could do was think of Rachel. He pictured her in his mind, she was the one wanted to make love to not Carly. Afterwards Carly told him she loved him and snuggled in his arms. All he could say in return was thank you. He knew he didn't love her. He loved Rachel. He sighed softly "I'm sorry" he whispered to Carly's sleeping form. He crawled out of bed and went to sit in the darkness of the living room and thought about Carly, Rachel and the mess he had to fix.

Chapter 5: Will They Or Won't They....What will Carly say when she finds out the truth? Will Ross and Rachel get back together?...Coming Soon!!

Authors Note: Hello Children. Here's the next chapter! Ross and Rachel well talk in this chapter and almost get together but something happens that stops them. I bet you all wanna know what that is huh. Well you'll find out soon. Someone asked if Joey and Phoebe will be in it. Yes they will and so will Mike just not yet. So Rosie and Tenniel am I safe from that ass kicking for now LOL Oh and just in case I don't post a chapter tomorrow, I want to wish my love Matthew Perry a very happy 35th birthday tomorrow, August 19th. Have a good one Matty! I love you honey! And for those of you reading Back Together Again I'm about half way dine writing Chapter 10 I'll try to have it up soon! Anyway please read and review. Thanx!


	5. Chapter 5: Will They Or Won't They

This is an AU fic. It takes place 2 years after the series finale. Rachel never got off the plane she and Emma have been living in Paris for 2 years. Emma is now 4 years old. Rachel is engaged. Chandler and Monica still live in Westchester with 2 year old twins Jack and Erica. Monica is 5 months pregnant (Yeah, yeah I know she's always preggers in my fics but oh well that's the way I like it lol) Phoebe and Mike are married with a 1 year old son Michael Joseph. Ross still lives in his apartment and has been dating someone for awhile now. Joey has become famous in LA. They've all kept in touch except for Rachel they haven't seen or heard from her in almost 2 years.

Disclaimer: All Friends, Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. Pierre, Sara, and Carly are mine.

Title: Going Home Again

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 5: Will They Or Won't They

Carly came out of Ross's bedroom to find Ross on the couch. She sat down beside him. "Sweeite what's wrong" she asked "Have you been out here all night" He turned to face her. "We need to talk" he whispered. She knew a talk starting that way was never good. She sighed softly nodding. Ross took a deep breath. "Carly you're a great girl and I like you but" he paused. "I...I'm on love with someone else and I have been for a long time now" Tears filled her eyes. "You jerk" she spat out. "We have sex, I tell you I love you and then you decide to tell me this" she snapped.

"I...I'm sorry Carly" he whispered "I...I though I was moving on but then yesterday I saw her again and I realized I would never move on that I would love her for the rest of my life" She glared at him "Yesterday! You saw this bitch yesterday!" she yelled. "Rachel isn't a bitch Carly she's the mother of my child" he said. She gasped "Rachel" she whispered. "Oh my God last night when we were having sex you mumbled something it was her name wasn't it! You were thinking of her when you with me weren't you" she started crying. He sighed nodding a little "I never meant to hurt you Carly" She glared at him. "I hate you!" she screamed "I never want to see you again! I hope you rot in hell" she yelled as she left her apartment slamming the door behind her.

Later that morning Ross headed up to Westchester hoping things would go better with Rachel. He walked up to Monica's house and knocked on the door. Chandler answered it. "Hey Ross" he said "Is uh is Rach here" he asked. He nodded "She's in the kitchen with Mon and the kids" They walked to the kitchen. Ross just stood there watching Rachel help Monica with the twins. She was still so beautiful. "Ross!" Jack squealed pointing in his direction. Rachel looked over and saw Ross standing there with a smile on his face. "Hi" she said softly. "I...I'll go" she was walking past him to leave when he gently grabbed her arm. "Don't go" he whispered. She looked up at him, and that's when she noticed the bruises on her face. "Oh my God Rach" he whispered "Wh...what happened" he asked lightly touching her face.

Rachel looked down and then back up at him. She took his hand and led him to the living room. She took a deep breath. "Ross I left Paris to get away from my fiancee" she whispered. His heart sunk when he heard she was engaged. "You...you're engaged" he asked softly. "I was" she said "But I left him because he was abusive" Ross looked at her with shock, anger and sadness. "Did that bastard do this to you" he asked touching her face again. She nodded "Yes and he uh he forced himself on me in front of Emma" she said her eyes filling with tears. "Shh its okay Rach" he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. At that moment he swore if he ever say the son of a bitch that hurt the woman he loved and their little daughter he would kill him.

"I...I'm sorry I left" she cried "I...I'm so sorry I hurt you" she whimpered. "I...I still love you Ross, so much" she cried. "I still love you too Rach" he whispered. She gently pulled away to look at him. "You do" she asked. He nodded and smiled "Yes Rach" he whispered. "It...its always been you, you're the only woman I've truly loved" he said his lips inches from hers. Rachel smiled "You're the only man I've ever truly loved" she said leaning closer to him. They were just about to kiss when the doorbell rang.

Monica smiled as she glanced at her brother and bestfriend on her way to the door. She opened the door and saw a man she'd never seen before. "I'm looking for Rachel" he said with a thick French accent. "Uh she isn't here" Monica said knowing that this man had to be Pierre. "You lie! I know she's here" he yelled. "No she isn't now leave my house" Monica said. Pierre got angry. He pushed Monica and stormed in the house. "Rachel!" he screamed "I know you're here" he yelled. Rachel heard Pierre screaming for her. She began to tremble. Ross wrapped his arms around her. "I won't let him hurt you" he whispered. Rachel clung to him hoping Ross could keep her safe.

Chapter 6: Dangerous Love...Pierre showed up. Will Mon be okay? Will Rach be okay? Can Ross and Chandler save the day! Coming Soon!!!

Authors Note: Hello Children!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTEW PERRY!! I Love You!! Anyway back to My AN lol. Here's the next chapter! A lot of stuff happens in the next with Mon, Chan, Ross, Rach and Pierre!! Look for it soon! Rosie, Tenniel here's another update so am I safe from that ass kicking LOL I love ya guys! Hope you all like this chapter! Please read, review and enjoy! Thanx!


	6. Chapter 6: Dangerous Love

This is an AU fic. It takes place 2 years after the series finale. Rachel never got off the plane she and Emma have been living in Paris for 2 years. Emma is now 4 years old. Rachel is engaged. Chandler and Monica still live in Westchester with 2 year old twins Jack and Erica. Monica is 5 months pregnant (Yeah, yeah I know she's always preggers in my fics but oh well that's the way I like it lol) Phoebe and Mike are married with a 1 year old son Michael Joseph. Ross still lives in his apartment and has been dating someone for awhile now. Joey has become famous in LA. They've all kept in touch except for Rachel they haven't seen or heard from her in almost 2 years.

Disclaimer: All Friends, Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. Pierre, Sara, and Carly are mine.

Title: Going Home Again

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 6: Dangerous Love

Pierre stormed through the house and into the livingroom. Anger boiled in Ross as soon as he saw the man responsible for hurting Rachel. He let go of Rachel and stepped in front of her. "Rachel!" Pierre shouted walking towards her. "Leave her along!" Ross snapped. "If you know what's good for you you'll butt out"he snarled reaching for Rachel grabbing her wrist. "Pierre please" she whimpered. "Get away from her asshole" Ross said shoving him. Pierre got angry and swung at Ross hitting him in the jaw. He stumbled back falling over the coffee table. "Ross!" Rachel screamed.

Monica heard Rachel scream she was trying to get up when Chandler came out of the kitchen when he heard the noise. He saw her on the floor. "Honey what happened" he asked helping her off the floor. "Rachel's fiancee" Monica said "He barged in here looking for her I told him to leave and he pushed me" she told him. "He's here" Chandler asked. Monica nodded "and he pushed you" she nodded again. "Are you both okay" he asked setting his hand on her stomach. "Yeah I think so but Rach isn't" she said when she heard Rachel scream again.

Emma heard her mommy screaming. Her uncle Chandler had told her to stay in the kitchen with her cousins but her mommy was in trouble. She quietly tiptoed past her aunt and uncle and into the livingroom. She saw her daddy his lip was bleeding and her mommy was being held by Pierre struggling to free herself. "Let my mommy go you big meany" Emma said as kicked Pierre. "You little brat get away from me" he snorted shoving her. Ross got even madder "Don't touch my baby" he hissed charging at him. Pierre hit him again knocking him to the ground. He laughed "Stupid American man" he said as he dragged Rachel towards the double doors that led out to the backyard.

Chandler and Monica came running in. They saw Ross on the floor and Emma sitting beside him crying. Monica ran over to the little girl while Chandler walked over to the double doors standing in front of them. "Move or end up like your friend over there" Pierre snarled. "Let Rachel go and you can leave" Chandler said. "and if I don't" he asked. "Then I kick your ass" he said. Pierre laughed "You kick my ass that's a good one" Chandler was getting mad now. "Yeah me" he said "You barge into my home push my pregnant wife, you've terrorized my sister and niece, nobody messes with my family" Pierre just smiled which annoyed Chandler so he pulled his fist back and punched him.

Pierre stumbled losing his grip on Rachel. He tried to grab her again but Chandler stopped him. "Leave " he stated shoving him away from Rachel. Ross slowly stood up. He stood beside Chandler "I believe my brother in law told you to leave" Pierre looked over at Rachel who was sitting on the floor with Monica and Emma. He stepped closer to them. "You haven't seen the last of me" he snapped looking right at Rachel. He turned and shoved past Ross and Chandler storming out the double doors.

Chandler closed and locked the doors then he and Ross knelt down with the girls. They were both crying. "Oh Ross" Rachel cried collapsing into his arms sobbing into his chest. "Shh its okay sweeite" he whispered holding her tight. "He's gone" he whispered. "But he...he said I haven't seen last of him." she cried. "Don't worry Rach if he shows up again we'll call the cops" Chandler said. She just nodded. She pulled away and looked at Ross's face. His lip was bleeding and his cheek was swollen. "Oh my God Ross look what he did to you" she lightly ran her hand along his cheek and he flinched. "Its not as bad as it looks" he tried to assure her. "Its all my fault" she whispered.

Ross cupped her chin and looked into her eyes. "Rach none of this is your fault" he whispered "You didn't ask him to come here" She nodded "I know but he wouldn't have come here if I weren't here I...I shouldn't have come" Ross hugged her. "Yes you should of that man is an asshole you deserve so much better you deserve someone like" he stopped. "Like you" she finished as she leaned in kissing him gently not wanting to hurt his lip. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too Rach" he whispered.

Chandler held Monica close and smiled as he watched his two bestfriends. "Mommy and daddy sittin in a tree kissing!" she giggled. Everyone laughed "Come here you" Rachel smiled hugging Emma. Ross hugged them both. "Aww they make a cute family don't they Chandler" Monica whispered "Yeah they're almost as cute as the Bing family" he whispered hugging her. The two couples were so busy hugging and being happy that they didn't notice Pierre standing outside watching them through the glass doors. "This isn't over" he snarled to himself.

Chapter 7: The Threat...Ross and Rachel have gotten back together but what happens when Pierre makes a Soon!!!

Authors Note: Hello Children! Sorry Its been so long! I didn't forget this fic! I just had the worst case of writers block! I hope this is a good chapter! Pierre will still be around for awhile and I'll try to get Joey and Phoebe in it too! Rosie and Tenniel I bet the tow of you are happy to see this update and that little bit of lobster lovin at the end! I'll try to have the next chapter up quicker! Anyway as always please read, review and enjoy! Thanx!


	7. Chapter 7: The Threat

This is an AU fic. It takes place 2 years after the series finale. Rachel never got off the plane she and Emma have been living in Paris for 2 years. Emma is now 4 years old. Rachel is engaged. Chandler and Monica still live in Westchester with 2 year old twins Jack and Erica. Monica is 5 months pregnant (Yeah, yeah I know she's always preggers in my fics but oh well that's the way I like it lol) Phoebe and Mike are married with a 1 year old son Michael Joseph. Ross still lives in his apartment and has been dating someone for awhile now. Joey has become famous in LA. They've all kept in touch except for Rachel they haven't seen or heard from her in almost 2 years.

Disclaimer: All Friends, Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. Pierre, Sara, and Carly are mine.

Title: Going Home Again

Rated: PG-13

Summery: Rachel is unhappy in Paris but will going home again mean finding her happiness?

Chapter 7: The Threat

Rachel yawned and stretched when she heard the alarm on the nightstand going off. She got out of bed and started to get dressed. She smiled at the picture sitting on the dresser. It was of her cuddled in Ross's arms. She's been back together with him for two weeks and she's never been happier. Ross wasn't the only thing to be happy about. For one she had an interview at Prada she really wanted that job so she could get a place of her own not that she didn't like staying with Monica and Chandler and also the great discount she'd get on clothes, and for two Monica was making a big dinner that night Phoebe and Mike were coming and Joey was flying in from LA to visit and none of them knew she and Emma were there she wanted to surprise them.

There was a knock on the door. "Rach, breakfast is ready" Monica told her. "Okay, thanks" she said as she checked her appearance one last time. She smiled at her bestfriend "Morning Mon" she said "and morning baby Bing" she giggled patting her belly. "Well someone's in a good mood this morning" Rachel smiled "Of course I am Mon" she said "I have a great boyfriend , great friends and hopefully after today I'll have a great job" The two made their way down to the kitchen where Chandler had the twins and Emma already eating their breakfast. "Morning ladies" he greeted them with a smile.

"Morning sweeite" Monica kissed him and sat down. Rachel sat down too. "Mommy look what uncle Chandler made me!" Emma giggled showing her the pancakes on her plate. "Wow pancakes shaped like Mickey Mouse I wonder how uncle Chandler learned to make those" she asked glancing at Chandler. "I learned from the best Rach" he said setting plates down in front of her and then Monica kissing her. "That's right I taught him everything I know and not just about cooking" she winked. Rachel laughed as she thought about the little sex lesson Monica had given Chandler years ago. Chandler grunted as he sat down with his plate.

Later that morning Rachel walked out of the Prada office with a big smile on her face. The boss had told her the job was pretty much hers and that he'd call her. She was near her old neighborhood so she decided to stop at Central Perk and grab a coffee too go. She stepped inside and smiled. It hadn't changed a bit. The orange sofa was still there as was Phoebe's little stage and Gunther. He grinned wide when he saw her. "Rachel! You're back so missed my huh" Rachel laughed. "Actually I did" she said "Can I get a latte' to go" she asked. He nodded "Sure, you can have anything you want" he grinned.

Gunther handed her a styrofoam cup and she handed him some money and told him she'd see him later. She left and ran right into someone. "I'm so sor..." she stopped and froze dropping her cup on the ground. "Hello Rachel" Pierre said. "Wh...what are you doing here" she asked. "I told you I'd be back" he stated. He grabbed her arm. "We need to talk" he said pulling her away from the crowds. "I...I don't want to talk to you" she whimpered trying to free herself from his grip. "Well you are" he stated "I want you to come back to Paris with me" Rachel shook her head. "No I'm not going back this is my home, this is where I'm staying" He pinned her against the wall and got his face really close to hers. "Oh you'll come back to Paris" he chuckled. "No I won't" she said "Let me go" she wiggled around.

Pierre sighed sadly. "It would be a shame if something happened to that Ross guy or Emma, or maybe even that couple you're staying with" Rachel looked at him with wide eyes. "Wh..what" she whispered. "So what's more important their lives or staying here" he asked. "Stay away from me and stay away from my family!" she cried shoving him hard and running. She heard him yell its Paris or their lives as she ran. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She grabbed a cab to Westchester.

Rachel let herself into Monica and Chandler's house. Monica was already cooking for that night's big dinner. The house was filled with the wonderful smells of her cooking. She stood in the hall watching Monica humming as she cooked. A voice behind her made her jump. "How you doin" she turned to face Joey. He smiled "Hey Rach!" he hugged her. "I've missed you" she hugged him back "I...I missed you to Joey" she said "I uh...I gotta go upstairs I'll be back" she ran up the stairs and to her room. She collapsed on her bed in sobs. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't go back to Paris but she couldn't let one of her friends, her family get hurt or worse. Her only choice was to leave Emma here with Ross and disappear. She got up and got her suitcase and began to pack.

Chandler was coming out of the twins room when he heard Rachel run in her room crying. "Rach" he called knocking lightly as he walked in. He saw her packing. "Rach what's going on, where are you going?" he asked. "Mon's been cooking all day Joey's here and Pheebs will be here soon" he told her Rachel looked at Chandler "I know" she whispered "but I...I can't stay" she whispered. "What? But why" he asked. "I...I"...

Chapter 8: A Bit Of Brotherly Advice....Will Rachel tell Chandler what's going on? Will he give her some brotherly advice?...Coming Soon!!!!

Author's Note: Hello children! Here's the next chapter. I know its not that good but it will get better. The next chapter will be a lot of Chandler and Rachel but I will try to fit the others in too and don't worry Rach and Chandler DO NOT get together! I just think Chandler is like a big brother to Rach! Hence the title LOL Rosie and Tenniel I hope you gals like this! I love ya's! As always please read, review and enjoy thanx!


	8. Chapter 8: A Bit Of Brotherly Advice

This is an AU fic. It takes place 2 years after the series finale. Rachel never got off the plane she and Emma have been living in Paris for 2 years. Emma is now 4 years old. Rachel is engaged. Chandler and Monica still live in Westchester with 2 year old twins Jack and Erica. Monica is 5 months pregnant (Yeah, yeah I know she's always preggers in my fics but oh well that's the way I like it lol) Phoebe and Mike are married with a 1 year old son Michael Joseph. Ross still lives in his apartment and has been dating someone for awhile now. Joey has become famous in LA. They've all kept in touch except for Rachel they haven't seen or heard from her in almost 2 years.

Disclaimer: All Friends, Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. Pierre, Sara, and Carly are mine.

Title: Going Home Again

Rated: PG-13

Summery: Rachel is unhappy in Paris but will going home again mean finding her happiness?

Chapter 8: A Bit Of Brotherly Advice

Chandler was coming out of the twins room when he heard Rachel run in her room crying. "Rach" he called knocking lightly as he walked in. He saw her packing. "Rach what's going on, where are you going?" he asked. "Mon's been cooking all day Joey's here and Pheebs will be here soon" he told her Rachel looked at Chandler "I know" she whispered "but I...I can't stay" she whispered. "What? But why" he asked. "I...I...just have to go" she said. "Can uh can you guys keep an eye on Emma until Ross gets here" she asked.

"What? Wait please tell me you're not leaving Emma" She nodded "I...I have to" she whispered. "You can't do that Rachel it'll destroy her" Chandler said "Believe me I know, my life was never the same after my dad left me" he added. She sat down on the bed sighing sadly. "You don't understand Chandler" she whispered "I...have to do this I don't have a choice" He sat down beside her. "What do you mean you don't have a choice" he asked. She looked at him. He'd changed alot since she met him all those years ago on Thanksgiving at the Gellers. Back then she had no idea he'd become so important to her, that she'd love him like a brother.

Rachel sighed softly. "I can't stay because of I did something bad might happen" she said softly. "Something bad" he said "Rach nothing bad is going to happen" he added. "Yes it will Chandler" she said beginning to cry again. "After my interview I went to Central Perk" Chandler smiled "That's great I bet you made Gunther's day" he chuckled. She nodded "Yeah he was really happy to see me" she said "anyway when I left I bumped into someone it...it was Pierre" she whispered. "He...he wants me to go back to Paris with him"

"What!" Chandler said "No Rach you can't go back there with him" She shook her head "I know" she said "I told him I wasn't going and he...he" she stopped. "He what Rach" he asked gently. "He said if I didn't go back with him that something bad might happen to Ross ,Emma or you guys" she said. "and that's why I have to disappear Chandler I...I can't let Ross, Emma ,Mon or you get hurt because I...I love you guys so much" she turned away from him as she broke down in sobs.

Chandler hated Pierre he even hated him more than he hated Richard. "Come here" he whispered hugging her. "What am I gonna do Chandler" she cried into his chest. "Its going to be okay Rach" he said softly rubbing her back. "How will it be okay Chandler" she cried "If I leave I may never see you guys again, but if I stay one of you could get hurt or worse" Chandler pulled away a little so he could look at her. "Rach nothing is going to happen to any of us" he said "Ross and I won't let it" he added.

"I know that you and Ross would do anything to protect us but" he stopped her "But nothing Rach we love you, Mon and Emma and we won't let anyone hurt you and neither will Joey or Mike " he smiled a little "Hell we even have Mon who's freakishly strong Pheebs she's probably go street Phoebe on anyone that would try to hurt any of us" Rachel chuckled and gave him a small smile. "Thank you Chandler" she said. "I wonders if Monica knows how great her husband is" He blushed. "I'm not that great but I'm glad I could help" he stood up "Mon's food smells awfully good why don't we go down and get some before Joey eats it all" he chuckled.

Rachel frowned again. Chandler saw her frown. "Rach everything will be okay" he said " This house is filled with people who love you and Emma and each other so just let someone try to hurt any one of us I guarantee they won't leave here in one piece" Rachel shook her head "Yeah right" Chandler smiled "Hey you know we do have Ross's karate and Unagi" Rachel laughed "Funny Bing" she said. "All jokes aside which is hard for me" he said. "Its going to be okay we'll enjoy Mon's dinner then we'll all talk about this Pierre crap and where we'll put the body"

Rachel laughed again. "Okay" she took Chandler's hand, he helped her off the bed. They walked to the door. Rachel stopped. "Chandler" she said "Thanks for being here, and for listening" she said kissing his cheek. "You're welcome Rach" he said "and I'll always be here for you okay" he said. She nodded "Okay but I think we better hurry I just heard Joey scream something about lasagna" she giggled. Chandler laughed as they left and headed downstairs.

Chapter 9: Unexpected Guest....Mon's dinner party is going well until an unexpected guest shows up...Coming Soon!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Telling Everyone

This is an AU fic. It takes place 2 years after the series finale. Rachel never got off the plane she and Emma have been living in Paris for 2 years. Emma is now 4 years old. Rachel is engaged. Chandler and Monica still live in Westchester with 2 year old twins Jack and Erica. Monica is 5 months pregnant (Yeah, yeah I know she's always preggers in my fics but oh well that's the way I like it lol) Phoebe and Mike are married with a 1 year old son Michael Joseph. Ross still lives in his apartment and has been dating someone for awhile now. Joey has become famous in LA. They've all kept in touch except for Rachel they haven't seen or heard from her in almost 2 years.

Disclaimer: All Friends, Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. Pierre, Sara, and Carly are mine.

Title: Going Home Again

Rated: PG-13

Summery: Rachel is unhappy in Paris but will going home again mean finding her happiness?

Chapter 9: Telling Everyone

Chandler and Rachel went downstairs. They found Monica running around trying to fix the dining room for dinner. "Hey sweeite everything smells great" Chandler said. "Don't sweeite me" she said "I can't believe you were off hiding when I needed help" Chandler shook his head "I wasn't hiding and you could've asked Joey for help" Monica laughed "Yeah right his idea of help is tasting all the food as he sets it on the table" Rachel sighed softly "Mon don't be mad at Chandler he...he was helping me with a problem I was having" she said softly.

Monica looked at her "What problem Rach, are you okay" she asked with concern. "I'm fine we'll talk about it later" she said "Lets get dinner ready okay" Monica nodded. Phoebe came running into the dining room "Mon do you have any Windex, Erica and Mike wrote all over the" she stopped when she noticed Rachel standing next to Chandler. "RACHEL!!!" she exclaimed hugging her friend. She smiled "Hey Pheebs" she said hugging her back. "Umm not to interrupt all this hugging but what did Erica and Mike write all over!" Monica panicked. "Oh they wrote all over the coffee with crayon" she shrugged turning back to Rachel. "What!" Monica shrieked "Chandler finish setting the table while I tend to the disaster in the living room" she handed him the napkins as she flew from the room

"Uh Pheebs isn't Mike a little old to be writing on the furniture" Rachel asked. "Oh not that Mike our baby lil Mike" Phoebe grinned "So tell me how's Paris! Is it really a city of Gunthers" she giggled. Chandler looked over at the girls when Phoebe asked about Paris he could tell by the look on her face that it was the last thing she wanted to talk about. "Umm Pheebs could we uh talk about something else" Rachel whispered "Okay Rach what is it, what's wrong" she asked "Nothing" Rachel lied "You can't lie to me Rachel Karen Green your aura is all murky" Phoebe said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Please Pheebs I...I don't want to talk about it" Rachel whispered starting to cry. Chandler set the remaining napkins down and walked over to Rachel hugging her. "Okay what's going on with you two" Phoebe asked pointed at them. She looked at them with wide eyes. "Chandler Muriel Bing you better not be cheating on Monica especially while she's pregnant with your baby! Cause I will turn your thingy green and kick your ass!" she pointed a finger at him.

Chandler sighed "I'm not cheating on Monica I'd never do that to her, I love her and I know what its like remember" he said. "And so do I" Rachel pointed out "How could you think we'd ever so something like that to Monica, Pheebs" Chandler asked. Phoebe shrugged "Well Rach is acting all floopy and her aura is totally murky and yours Chandler its kinda gray like you're worried or something" Rachel sighed "Look I want to tell you okay but I want us all together so I don't have to tell it more than once."

Monica walked back "Disaster fixed" she said relieved. "Mon how long till dinner" Rachel asked "About 20 minutes, why?" Rachel nodded "I want to tell everyone what's going on" she said softly. "What? You mean there's more" Monica asked. Rachel just nodded. Monica looked worriedly at her friend. "Well everyone is in the livingroom I'll tell Ben to take the kids to the play room" Rachel smiled "Ben's here" she nodded "Yeah Carol and Susan are on a cruise so he's staying with Ross".

The four of them walked to the livingroom where Ross, Joey and Mike were seated on the couch engrossed in some sports game on tv. Ben was in the corner playing with his cousins and sister. He smiled when he saw Rachel. "Hey aunt Rachel!" he got up and hugged her. He was getting so big he was almost as tall as her. "Wow Ben look how tall you're getting you're gonna be just like your dad" she said hugging him. "I'm 11 now I'll be 12 soon" Rachel nodded "I know" Monica smiled at her nephew "Ben would you mind taking the kids to the play room" He sighed "I'm almost 12 and I'm still getting sent out for the room" he said as he gathered the kinds and left the room.

Rachel sat down beside Ross "Hi honey" she kissed him. Phoebe and Joey stared with wide eyes. Rachel laughed a little at heir expressions "There's a lot of stuff you guys don't know yet so let me start from the beginning." She told them about Pierre and the abuse she and Emma got from him and how it made her realize New York was where she belonged, was her home. She told them about Pierre showing up there pushing Monica, fighting with Ross, and how Chandler stood up to him, punching. Phoebe laughed not believing he would do that but after both Monica and Ross backed it up she stopped laughing. Rachel finished by telling them about her run in with Pierre and his threat to her.

Ross was outraged. "I swear I'll kill that son of a bitch next time I see him" he hissed. "Me too" Chandler agreed "Me three" Joey chimed in. Rachel sighed softly "Look Mon made us all this wonderful dinner can we just go in the dining room and enjoy it all together and forget about Paris and Pierre" they all nodded in agreement. They went to the dining room and sat down to dinner. They were all having s great time catching up and talking about old times. They were all laughing and having a great time when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it guys" Rachel said getting up. "Are you sure" Chandler asked. "Yeah I don't think I wanna hear how my trifle tasted like feet again" she giggled glancing at Ross.

"Well it did" he giggled "Hey I liked it" Joey said. She smiled "Thanks Joe" she said as she headed to the door. She opened it and her smile vanished. "Hello Rachel" Pierre grinned as he pushed his way inside. She glanced towards the dining room. "Shh" he whispered putting his finger to her lips. "Get out of here, leave me alone" she whispered "Just say you'll come back to Paris with me" he said "No!" she said "Sorry wrong answer love" he said pushing her back into the wall. "So which one of your friends should pay for that wrong answer" he whispered his face really close to hers.

Just then Rachel heard Monica's voice. "Rach who was at the" she froze when she saw Pierre standing in her livingroom with Rachel pressed against the wall. He grinned "Well, well looks like we have a winner" he whispered. "No, leave her alone" Rachel cried. Pierre walked towards Monica she started to call for Chandler but he grabbed her covering her mouth. He looked at Rachel "So my dear what will it be going to Paris or something happening to this cute little mommy to be" he asked running his hand over Monica's stomach. Rachel looked ta her bestfriend and Pierre she couldn't go back to Paris but she couldn't let Monica and the baby be hurt. If she'd left like she planned to this wouldn't be happening Monica would be safe and so would she.

Nobody noticed Ben at the top of the stairs holding Erica's hand trying to keep her from crying or calling out to her mommy. "Mama" the little girl whispered pointing at Monica. "Shh its okay" he whispered to his little cousin as he quietly led her down the stairs, past the front door and towards the dining room to get his dad and uncle Chandler.

Chapter 10: Unwanted Guest...An unwanted guest showed up at the Bings (we all know who that it lol) What will happen next will Monica and Rachel be alright? Will Ben make it to the dining room unseen?? Find out soon!!!

Authors Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter finally! I'm soo sorry it took so long! First I had a real bad case of writers block so I hope this is at least okay. Then I had internet problems


	10. Chapter 10: Unwanted Guest

This is an AU fic. It takes place 2 years after the series finale. Rachel never got off the plane she and Emma have been living in Paris for 2 years. Emma is now 4 years old. Rachel is engaged. Chandler and Monica still live in Westchester with 2 year old twins Jack and Erica. Monica is 5 months pregnant (Yeah, yeah I know she's always preggers in my fics but oh well that's the way I like it lol) Phoebe and Mike are married with a 1 year old son Michael Joseph. Ross still lives in his apartment and has been dating someone for awhile now. Joey has become famous in LA. They've all kept in touch except for Rachel they haven't seen or heard from her in almost 2 years.

Disclaimer: All Friends, Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. Pierre, Sara, and Carly are mine.

Title: Going Home Again

Rated: PG-13

Summery: Rachel is unhappy in Paris but will going home again mean finding her happiness?

Chapter 10: Unwanted Guest

Rachel looked at her bestfriend, she was in the clutches if her ex fiancee and it was all her fault. "Please Pierre let her go, she's pregnant" Rachel whispered. He shrugged "I don't care" Rachel didn't know what to do. If she screamed for the others Pierre would hurt Monica. She thought of acting like she was agreeing to go to Paris so he'd let her go but she didn't think that would work either. It was then she caught a glimpse of Ben in the corner of her eyes. He was sneaking towards the dining room with Erica. She was right that boy was just like his father smart and brave. She turned her attention away so he wouldn't be noticed. She looked at Pierre.

"So tell me does threatening a pregnant woman make you feel like a big man" she asked. "You know you're just a pathetic coward picking on women" He glared at her. "Shut up" he said slapping her across the face. Rachel's cheek was red and her lip was bleeding a little when Monica saw this she began to struggle trying to break free from his grip. He tightened his grip on her "Stop your damn squirming" he said.

Ben glanced towards his two aunts. He saw Pierre slap Rachel and tighten his grip on Monica. He wanted to help them but he knew the little karate his dad taught him would be useless against that guy. "Mama" Erica whimpered. "Shh its okay Erica" he whispered as they finally made it to the dining room. When Erica saw Chandler she let go of Ben's had and ran to him. "Dada, mama" she cried pointing towards the livingroom. He picked her up and looked at Ben "What is she talking about" Ben looked at him. "There's some man in the livingroom he's got aunt Monica and he hit aunt Rachel"

Chandler didn't have to ask he already knew who the man was. He handed Erica to Phoebe "Keep her in here with you" he started towards the livingroom. Ross and Joey got up following him. The three men walked into the livingroom. "Get your hands off my wife you son of a bitch!" Chandler yelled. "Sure as soon as Rachel says she'll come home" he grinned. "She is home you bastard" Joey stated already hating the guy. "She belongs in Paris with me" Pierre snapped. "No she doesn't she belongs here with me" Ross said moving towards him. "I won't let

you hurt her or my sister" he said "So just let Monica go and get the hell out of here and never come back"

Pierre laughed "You can't stop me, didn't you learn that last time" Ross shook his head "I don't care what happens to me but I won't stand by and watch the woman I love, the woman I was meant to spend the rest of my life with, my lobster be hurt by the likes of you" Rachel looked at Ross with silent tears running down her face. She felt exactly the same way about him. She looked at Pierre "Its over, its been over for s long time "she said "I never really wanted to marry you I just thought moving on would help me get over Ross but nothing would help me because I didn't want to get over him, I love him, he's the only man I want to spend my life with" she said

Pierre stood there staring at Rachel. He got mad letting go of Monica and shoving her aside. He grabbed Rachel "Well he can't have you, you're mine" he snarled. Chandler quickly ran to Monica's side. She assured him, she was okay and told him to help Rachel. "Why are you doing this" Rachel cried "You don't love me, if you did you would never have hurt me like you have" He laughed "So lover boy over there never hurt you" he asked "No Ross has never purposely hurt me because unlike you he loves me!" she screamed getting upset. "Now get your hands off me" she struggled to get free. "You heard her asshole get your hands off of her!" Ross snapped attacking him. Both men were soon fighting. Pierre hit Ross hard causing him to fall back hitting his head on the coffee table. He laid there not moving.

"Ross!!" Rachel cried. She looked at Pierre with rage and hate "What the hell did you do you son of a bitch!" she yelled angry tears spilling from her eyes. She grabbed of the silver candle sticks she and Monica had fought over when she moved out from its place on the mantle. "What are you gonna do with that" Pierre laughed grabbing her knocking it from her hand. "Now lets go home" he started to drag her out but he didn't get very far when he was hit from behind. He fell to the floor. Rachel stumbled. She steadied herself and turned around to see Chandler standing there with the candle stick in his hand. "I told you he wouldn't leave here in one piece" he said.

Rachel threw her arms around him hugging him tight. She'd never be able to tease him about being weak again. "Thank you" she whispered. He nodded "Nobody messes with my family" he looked at her "Are you okay" she nodded "I'm okay" She looked over his shoulder. Monica and Joey were with Ross. He was starting to come to. "Ross" she whispered. She pulled away from Chandler and raced over to him. "Ross, sweeite" she said kneeling by him. "Rach" he groaned softly "My head" he winced as he sat up. "I know" she whispered. She then saw the small trickle of blood on the corner of his head. "Oh God honey, I'm so sorry" she cried hugging him gently. "Shh its okay I'm fine" he looked at Monica's coffee table "But I can't say the same for Mon's coffee table."

Rachel looked at the table its lag was broken off and there was a crack in the glass. She then looked at Monica "I'm sorry Mon I...I'll replace it, ar...are you both okay" she asked gently touching her stomach She nodded "Don't worry we're fine and don't worry about the table" she said "are you okay" she asked. Rachel nodded "Yeah I am now" she glanced at Pierre's motionless body as she snuggled closer to Ross. "I am now" she whispered again.

Author's Note: Hello Children. Here's the next Chapter. Okay I know I had Chandler the hero but the poor guy never gets to be a hero LOL This may be the last chapter unless you all think I should do a epilogue, which I'd be happy to do of course! Oh and as you see Pierre is gone I got rid of him like many of you wanted! LOL Anyway please read, review and enjoy! Oh and yes I did see Joey. Gina kissing was a bit disturbing but I agree she's great!


End file.
